Tiro Loco McGraw
|idioma = inglés y español |temporadas = 3 |nº de episodios = 44 |lista_episodios = |productor_ejecutivo = |productor = |localización = |duración = 7 min. aprox |cadena original = First-Run Syndication |periodo de transmision = 1959-1962 |precedido_por = El Show de Huckleberry Hound |sucedido_por = El Show del Oso Yogi |relacionados = Canuto y Canito Super Fisgón y Despistado |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0244156 |tv_com_id = 20183 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = |otras_cadenas = Estados Unidos CBS Chile Canal 13(1961-1969,1974-1979),Universidad de Chile Televisión(1968-1971,1983-1988),UCV Television (1988-1997) Colombia Global TV por Tooncast Venezuela Venevision / RCTV }} Tiro Loco McGraw (Quick Draw McGraw, en inglés) es un personaje de dibujos animados creado por los estudios de animación Hanna-Barbera. Se trata de un caballo antropomórfico y parlante cuyas aventuras se emitieron por los canales de televisión sindicados estadounidenses el 29 de septiembre de 1959, dentro del programa infantil, que llevaba su propio nombre, el Show de Tiro Loco McGraw. Era éste el tercer programa infantil producido por Hanna-Barbera para la televisión trás Ruff y Reddy'' y El Show de Huckleberry Hound. El Show de Tiro Loco McGraw incluía además las series de Canuto y Canito y de Super Fisgón y Despistado, y tenía una duración de media hora. Personajes * Tiro Loco McGraw: Es un caballo de color blanco con la crin de color negro, que se toca la cabeza con un sombrero vaquero de color rojo, bajo del cual salen sus dos orejitas. El morro redondeado es sonrosado. Cuello largo, adornado de con un pañuelo anudado usualmente de color azul claro. Sobre sus caderas las pistoleras armadas de sendas pistolas preparadas para la acción. Sus piernas son cortas. Tiro loco no tiene manos sino cascos de color gris, con pulgares. No es de extrañar que a la hora de disparar se muestre algo torpe. Tiro Loco representa a un U.S. Marshall de Nuevo México con insignia que demuestra cómo ser un inepto total. Lento al hablar por ser lento al pensar, su acento es un norteamericano pesado, pues Tiro Loco habla arrastrando las palabras. Cuando al fin logra sacar su pistola de la funda, suele tirarle al hombre equivocado o a sí mismo, sea que el arma le estalle en plena cara, o bien, en una de sus pezuñas inferiores. * EL Relampago: En ocasiones Tiro Loco adopta una identidad secreta a modo de héroe. Entonces se convierte en el Relampago (Kabong en inglés), o el Kabazorro en otros países, en una clara alusión al Zorro. El Relampago es un caballo blanco con crin negra que viste un sombrero cordobés negro. Va enmáscarado y viste una capa negra. Nadie conoce la identidad que se oculta tras su antifaz negro. Pero todos contienen el aliento cuando hace su aparición en lo alto de una azotea acompañado de su guitarra la Relampagueante, se lanza desde las alturas asido de una cuerda sobre el malvado de turno y le despachurra la guitarra española contra la cabeza del malhechor, produciendo el sonido caracteristico "Kaboing". Después; deshecho el entuerto el Relampago desaparece, dejando que aparezca Tiro Loco y detenga al malvado. * Pepe Trueno: (Baba Looey en inglés) es el fiel ayudante de Tiro Loco, al que siempre acompaña. Pepe es un burrito mexicano bajito, rechoncho, de color pardo que viste sombrero mexicano de color amarillo del que sobresalen sus dos orejas por encima del ala del sombrero.Tiene el morro cortito Su cola es bastante larga y acaba en un penacho peludo. Pepe es bastante optimista y sonriente, mucho más prudente y observador que su jefe y sin embargo lo respeta, y le obedece en todo lo que le ordena. En ocasiones cuando Tiro Loco sale lastimado en alguna de sus locuras Pepe le advierte: " Jefe! Creo que debería renunciar..." tras lo cual Tiro Loco le interrumpe con su típica frase: «¡Yoooooo soy el único que cree o piensa aquí, Pepe Trueno! ¡Y tuuuuuuuuuú no debes olvidarlo!.» * Snuffles: también conocido como el Gangoso es el perro de Tiro Loco. Hará cualquier cosa que se le pida siempre y cuando se le de una galleta para perro. Cuando las recibe comienza a contorsionarse de placer, así mismo cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios, para de inmediato saltar al aire y descender suavemente acompañado de un efecto sonoro celestial. A modo de curiosidad, se dice que el gusto desenfrenado de Snuffles por las galletas, lo convierte en un posible antecesor del ultrafamosísimo Scooby-Doo. * Harry Cara de Caballo: Harry tiene el mismo aspecto que Tiro Loco. Sin embargo su mente es astuta y malvada. Harry llegará incluso a disfrazarse del Relámpago para cometer fechorías. * Diente Fiero: (Snagglepuss orange, en ingles) es un puma o león montañés que se dedica a robar ovejas y corderos. Es muy astuto y siempre intentará engañar a Tiro Loco para salirse con la suya. Y apunto estará de ello si no fuera por que Tiro Loco a pesar de estar un tanto despistado, suele estar bastante bien acompañado. Muchos por el nombre lo han querido identificar con Melquíades o Snagglepuss en inglés, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, en realidad Diente Fiero, se parece mucho más a Snaggletooth el primo de Melquíades. Doblaje original * Tiro Loco: Daws Butler. En español, Tiro loco fue doblado por Quintín Bulnes, adoptando un pesado acento Tejano. Información localizada en la Página Doblajes en Español Sección H Hanna Barbera Cartoons Http documento Html en sofoca.cl/doblaje/H/hannabarbera * Pepe Trueno: Daws Butler, imitando a "Desi Arnaz" interpretado por el actor Ricky Ricardo de la serie "Yo Amo a Lucy" (I Love Lucy). En español el burrito fue doblado por Luis de Alba Información localizada en la Página Doblajes en Español Sección H Hanna Barbera Cartoons Http documento Html en sofoca.cl/doblaje/H/hannabarbera y la segunda fue doblado por Jorge Arvizu. * El perro Snuffles: Don Messick Doblaje en español En sus primeros episodios (1959 - 1960), Tiro Loco habla con un pesado acento estadounidense, mientras que Pepe Trueno habla con un ligero acento norteño y voz juvenil. Esta etapa fue doblada por Quintín Bulnes en el papel de Tiro Loco McGraw, aunque aún no se sabe quién se desempeñó en el rol de Pepe Trueno. Diversas fuentes acreditan un jovencísimo Luis de Alba como la voz de este personaje, mientras que otros sitios web (como Pikaflash) aseguran férreamente que fue Isidro Olace el encargado de prestar su voz al eterno compañero de Tiro Loco. Ya a partir de 1961, otro doblaje era el que se venía, además de un notorísimo cambio de nombre. Tiro Loco cambia su acento gringo por un castellano neutro reforzado con un acento caballuno, aparte que, esta vez, deja de usar su nombre traducido y empieza a retomar su nombre original en inglés: Quick Draw McGraw. En cuanto a Pepe Trueno, cambia su nombre a "Pepe Luis" y también cambia de voz... en esta ocasión, es el reconocido Jorge Arvizu quien dobla a este simpático burrito. Y qué decir del "Relámpago", que ahora cambia su nombre a "Cabazorro", mientras que su guitarra "relampagueante", pasa a llamarse "cabaguitarra". El Show de Tiro Loco McGraw Los episodios de Tiro Loco McGraw tenían una duración aproximada de 7 minutos. Se emitían conjuntamente con las aventuras de Canuto y Canito (Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddie) y Super Fisgón y Despistado (Snooper &Blabber) que completaban la media hora del Show. Episodios Los episodios de Tiro Loco Mc Graw comenzarón a emitirse el 29 de septiembre de 1959 markstein toonopedia Quick Draw Mc GrawInicio de La Serie 1er párrafo durante ese año se emitieron 14 episodios, que conjuntamente a los 12 que se emitieron en el año consecutivo1960 completaron los 26 capítulos de primera temporada de la serie. En la Segunda temporada se emitieron trece capítulos emitidos durante el año 1960. En la tercera temporada emitida en el año 1961 se emitieron tan sólo 6 episodios. La serie completa por lo tanto consta con 45 episodios. Temporada 1big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de episodios # Pradera del susto (Scary Prairie)1959 # Disfraz de chicos malos (Bad Guys Disguise) # Largo, explorador, largo (Scat, Scout, Scat) # Tontos del Chucu-Chucu (Choo-Choo Chumps) # Enmascarado para problemas (Masking for Trouble) # Cordero partido (Lamb Chopped)En este episodio aparece un personaje llamado Snagglepussbig data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # Doble Barril Doble (Double Barrel Double) # Barcaza Lanzadera (Riverboat Shuffled) # Vertiginosa Desesperación (Dizzy Desperado) # Cepillado sabio (Sagebrush Brush) # Bandido canino (Bow-Wow Bandit )Snuffles aparece en este capítulobig data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # Fantasma de seis tiros (Six-Gun Spook) # El Timador de Ciudad lustre (Slick City Slicker) # Cattle Battle Rattled (1959)Snuffles aparece en este episodio.big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # Perro de la Pradera (Doggone Prairie Dog)1960 # El Relampago (El Kabong) # Pistoleros tarados (Gun Gone Goons) # El Relampago Ataca de nuevo (El Kabong Strikes Again) # El Tesoro del Relampago (Treasure of El Kabong) # Locomotora loca (Locomotive Loco) # Caballo salvaje (Bronco Bustin' Boobs) Snuffles.big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # El Leon Mentiroso (The Lyin' Lion) Snagglepuss.big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # Partiendo divertido (Chopping Spree) # Elefante Chico Oh!Chico ( Elephant Boy Oh Boy!) # Dejame Toro (Bull-Leave Me) # El Relámpago relampaguea al Relámpago (Kabong Kabong's Kabong)Harry Cara Caballo.big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios Temporada 2 # El Resplandor se encuentra con el Kazing (El Kabong Meets El Kazing) Snagglepuss Naranja.big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # Bala mojada (Bullet Proof Galoot) # Dos También Demasiado (Two Too Much)Harry CaraCaballo.big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # Problema de Gemelos(Twin Troubles) # Ali Pepe (Ali-Baba Looey)Snuffles # Solo sala de tiro (Shooting Room Only) # Coyote Yipe (Yippee Coyote) # Pistola triste (Gun Shy Gal) # ¿Quien es el Resplandor? (Who is El Kabong?) # Conejo Scooter (Scooter Rabbit)Snuffles.big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # Halconito Talky (Talky Hawky) # Super especial (Extra Special Extra) # El Hijo del Cabazorro (El Kabong, Jr.)1960 Temporada 3 # El Resplandor errado (El Kabong Was Wrong)1961 # Dinamita terrorifica (Dynamite Fright)Snuffles.big data base cartoons quick draw McGrawrelación de personajes en los episodios # El Trueno (Baba Bait) # El Resplandor en la gran ciudad (Big Town El Kabong) # Saca tus maneras (Mine Your Manners) # La Marca del Resplandor (The Mark of El Kabong)1961 La cadena Estadounidense CBS comezó emitiendo los episodios los sábados por las mañanas a las 10:00 desde el 28 de septiembre de 1963 has el 4 de septiembre de 1965. Después trasladaron el horario a las 11:30 el 9 septiembre de 1965 hasta el 3 de septiembre de 1966toontraker Quick Draw McGrawEmisión de la Serie y según la guía Markstein se siguieron reemitiendo los episodios hasta el año 1969. Markstein Toonopedia Quick Draw McGrawCBS Reemisión 2º párrafo Actualmente el programa es transmitido en la cadena Tooncast, como parte de la "Hora HB", y en el canal venezolano Venevisión como parte de los programas Día libre! y Tardes felices. En los años 80 en Venezuela se transmitió a través del canal Radio Caracas Televisión (que en aquel tiempo tenía los derechos de transmisión de casi todas las series de Hanna-Barbera). Animadores Los episodios de Tiro Loco fueron dibujados por los siguientes animadores: # Scary Prarie: Carlo Vinci # Bad Guys Disguise: Carlo Vinci # Scat, Scout, Scat: Kenneth Muse # Choo-Choo Chumps: Kenneth Muse # Masking for Trouble: Lew Marshall # Lamb Chopped: Kenneth Muse # Double Barrel Double: Kenneth Muse # Riverboat Shuffled: Carlo Vinci # Dizzy Desperado: Lew Marshall # Sagebrush Brush: Lew Marshall # Bow-Wow Bandit: Kenneth Muse # Six-Gun Spook: La Verne Harding # Slick City Slicker: Dick Lundy # Cattle Battle Rattled: Dick Lundy # Doggone Prairie Dog: Gérard Baldwin # El Kabong: Lew Marshall # Gun Gone Goons: Dick Lundy # El Kabong Strikes Again: Carlo Vinci # The Treasure of El Kabong: Kenneth Muse # Locomotive Loco: Carlo Vinci # Bronco Bustin' Boobs: Kenneth Muse # The Lyin' Lion: George Nicholas # Chopping Spree: Lew Marshall # Elephant Boy Oh Boy!: Kenneth Muse # Bull-Leave Me: Dick Lundy # Kabong Kabong's Kabong: George Nicholas # El Kabong Meets El Kazing: George Nicholas # Bullet Proof Gallot: Don Patterson # Two Too Much: Ed Love # Twin Troubles: Kenneth Muse # Ali-Baba Looey: Dick Lundy # Shooting Room Only: Lew Marshall # Yippee Coyote: Dick Lundy # Gun Shy Gal: Hicks Lokey # Who is El Kabong?: Hicks Lokey # Scooter Rabbit: Hicks Lokey # Talky Hawky: Edward DeMattia # Extra Special Extra: Hicks Lokey # El Kabong, Jr.: Arthur Davis # El Kabong Was Wrong: Lew Marshall # Dynamite Fright: Hicks Lokey # Baba Bait: Don Williams # Big Town El Kabong: Harry Holt # Mine Your Manners: Edward DeMattia and Dick Lundy # The Mark of El Kabong: Harry Holt Curiosidades * Además de participar en diversas series que involucraban protagónicamente a la pandilla de Hanna-Barbera, Tiro Loco McGraw apareció en diferentes cameos. Uno de ellos fue en un episodio de Soy la Comadreja, donde sale dibujado como un anciano. También apareció en un capítulo de Samurai Jack. * Existe una potente debacle en internet sobre quién fue la primera voz en español de Pepe Trueno. Hay páginas web que acreditan a un jovencísimo Luis de Alba como la voz del pequeño asno ranchero, mientras que otros sitios, como los foros Pikaflash, aseguran firmemente que fue Isidro Olace quien dobló a este personaje. Véase también * Huckleberry Hound * El Show de Huckleberry Hound * Canuto y Canito * Super Fisgón y Despistado * El Show del Oso Yogi * ElLeón Melquíades Referencias Enlaces externos * * * Big Cartoon DataBase: El Show de Tiroloco McGraw (en inglés) * Toon Tracker: El Show de Tiroloco McGraw (en inglés) * Toonopedia de Quick McGraw (en inglés) Categoría:Series y personajes de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Personajes de dibujos animados Categoría:Caballos de ficción Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network